Kamiwaza Wanda (season)
is the first season of the monster-collecting Kamiwaza Wanda series created by Takara Tomy. It started airing in Japan on April 23, 2016 on TBS. This season of Kamiwaza Wanda is also known as the original season. It is aimed for children. Plot In a world where every event has been turned into programs, there are mysterious monsters known as "Promin" that maintain the world. However, many Promin who have turned into bugs known as "Bugmin" are responsible for many of the world's real-life bugs. Left alone, they may eventually turn into a big problem. The boy Yūto encounters the space dog Wanda, and the pair use a camera-like device and key items to capture Bugmin. Promin themselves are able to do things like "accelerate objects," "spew fire," or "create objects," through an ability known as "Kamiwaza" (miracle), and are able to fend off Bugmin with it. At first, the Bugmin only cause small, bothersome things, but it will soon elevate into a global scale threat. (Source: Anime News Network) Trivia *Originally Kamiwaza Wanda was scheduled to start on April 16, 2016. However the first episode was delayed as a result of an earthquake in Japan. *Two manga titles of the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise were announced along with the first season. One of them, serialised in the Corocoro Ichiban magazine, is a manga series the same name but with a different story. The other, serialised in the Corocoro Comic Special magazine, is a 4-koma spin-off manga focusing on the Promins. *Comparing to the second instalment of the 'Pretty Cure' anime series 'Pretty Cure: Max Heart', the total number of episodes of the original Kamiwaza Wanda season is 47 episodes. * The original Kamiwaza Wanda season debuted in Japan as one of the Spring 2016 anime shows along with the other anime shows such as Production IMS' 'Hundred', Trigger's 'Space Patrol Luluco', Tomovies' 'Kagewani: Shou' and Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation's third season of 'Sailor Moon Crystal'. * The original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season is the only season of the Kamiwaza Wanda anime series to air in Japan's Heisei period. Similarities to other series Sailor Moon Note: Most of the comparisons are between 'Kamiwaza Wanda' and the third instalment of the 'Sailor Moon' series. *Both stories have a scene when a main protagonist and their friends fight a giant monster. (Yuto and his friends fight Don Bugdez's monsterous form in 'Kamiwaza Wanda' and Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon and her friends fight Pharaoh 90 in 'Sailor Moon'.) *Both stories include a young girl in the character lists. (Yuto's sister Yui in 'Kamiwaza Wanda' and Serenity and Endymion's daughter Chibiusa in 'Sailor Moon'.) *Both stories have more than one animal-based characters. (Wanda, Mighty, Nice and Amazing in 'Kamiwaza Wanda' and Luna, Artemis and Diana in 'Sailor Moon'.) *Both stories include a girl with long, yellow hair in the character lists. (Nicole in 'Kamiwaza Wanda' and Minako Aino in 'Sailor Moon'.) *Both stories take place in the main protagonists' home towns. (Yuto's home town Kirakira First Street in 'Kamiwaza Wanda' and Usagi's home city in Tokyo in 'Sailor Moon'.) *The Bugmins in 'Kamiwaza Wanda' and the witches in the 'Infinity' arc of 'Sailor Moon' both have the same behaviour. *Both stories include a character whose parents died in a plane crash. (Souma in 'Kamiwaza Wanda' and Makoto Kino in 'Sailor Moon'.) *Both stories have spin-off manga titles ('Kamiwaza Wanda' has 'Kamiwaza Wanda: Mysterious Joker Promin Stories' and 'Sailor Moon' has 'Sailor Moon: Short Stories'.) Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Both stories have a titlar character on the character lists. (Wanda in 'Kamiwaza Wanda' and Pac-Man in 'Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'.) * Both stories show scenes where the main protagonists defeat their enemies in different ways. (Yuto captures and debugs Bugmins in 'Kamiwaza Wanda' and Pac-Man chomps ghosts in 'Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'.) * Both stories have a comical group of characters. (The Bug Bites (Terara, Megaga and Gigaga) in 'Kamiwaza Wanda' and the Ghost Gang (Blinky, Pinky, Inky and Clyde) in 'Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'.) * Both stories show a character who often enjoys their favourite food. (Wanda with some chicken karage bites in 'Kamiwaza Wanda' and Pac-Man with some Pac-burgers in 'Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'.) Links *Official TBS site Category:Seasons Category:Media Category:Main Series Seasons